


Possum-senpai plz notice me

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Other, Shoujo-vision, possums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: This icon usesthis transparent rose clipartfrom jing.fm
Relationships: You/This Possum
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Possum-senpai plz notice me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This icon uses [this transparent rose clipart](https://www.jing.fm/iclipt/oTm/) from jing.fm


End file.
